The use of double platen presses for curing endless belts and conveyor belts has been known for some time. Two major problems were generally encountered, the containment of the rubber within the molds and the movement of the reinforcement within the belts such as tension members. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,274, there is disclosed a mold for vulcanizing cogged V-belts including cooling water ports at each end of the mold and also cog peak cavities at each end which are narrower than the central part of the mold. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,464, there is described a set of molds and subplates and a method of curing rubber track. The first mold has cooling water ports at each end to provide a plurality of semi-vulcanized lugs at each end with fully vulcanized lugs between. The second set of molds have no cooling ports and the process is designed to have the semi-vulcanized lugs from adjacent sections within the cavities of the second set of molds. The apparatus and method of the '464 patent are complicated and tedious.